Happy Birthday
by Enjie Yekcam
Summary: Remus forgets his own birthday, but the other Marauders don't! James has an idea to get his two friends together. Pudding, food fights, diaryreadings, and throwing books out windows. What fun! [RLSB] [SLASH no dur]


Remus doesn't usually forget things. Normally he can remember every single thing said to him for days. He can recall every word written in every book he's read the whole year.

But now he feels different. He feels like something's missing. He knows he's forgetting something.

He checked the calendar. He frowned. The full moon wasn't for a few weeks yet. What was getting him so riled up? With a disgruntled sigh, he plopped back down onto the large, red couch, staring at the ceiling.

It's not like he could ask his friends about it. They all mysteriously disappeared into the dorm room around two hours ago. They told him to stay in the Common Room until they said otherwise and then locked the door. They'd been avoiding him recently, keeping to themselves and whispering every now and again when they thought he wasn't looking. It wouldn't have been so bad if Sirius hadn't been in on it, too.

Remus missed the long conversations Sirius and he would have together. The boy hadn't spoken to him for around three days, and it had been the most boring three days of Remus' life. Every time he tried to talk to Sirius, he would make up a pathetic excuse and leave the room.

Though Remus wouldn't admit it, he missed Sirius terribly. He felt a bit maltreated and ignored by the boy, and he wondered what it was he did wrong. He would do _anything _to get Sirius' attention back.

This made the boy shudder. Why was he so attached to the dog? The answer was simple, and it hit Remus over the head for the fifth time that hour.

He was in love with Sirius Black.

The thought scared him because he knew it was true. He loved Sirius. He loved his touch, he loved his hair, he loved _everything _about the Animagi.

Remus shook his head. He didn't like—

"REEEEEEEMUS!"

The voice startled him. He yelped, trying to sit up from the couch but was squished. Someone was sitting on him. Remus growled.

"Padfoot, get _off _of me." Remus was inwardly ecstatic, and hoped that the boy in question would never leave.

"No." Sirius said stubbornly. He crossed his arms and smirked. "I'm comfortable here."

_Please, stay, stay! _Remus' mind screamed. He gulped.

"What's up?" He actually asked. Sirius shrugged.

"You don't _know_?" He sounded utterly shocked. Remus frowned.

"So I _was _forgetting something!"

Sirius bust out laughing, falling over on top of Remus. Remus turned even redder.

"How could you forget?" Sirius rubbed at his eyes, wiping away the tears. "You've been spending too much time studying for your O.W.L.S. I've hid your books."

"What?" Remus tried to push Sirius off of him again, desperately trying to get him off and get up. Sirius laughed, pinning the small, tawny-haired boy underneath him. "Let me go!"

"No," Sirius whispered into Remus' ear. "You just want to find your books."

_No, _Remus thought anxiously. _I'm afraid if you don't get off, I might do something we'll both regret._

"Where did you put my books?" Remus asked. Sirius smirked, sitting up.

"Well," He stood, releasing Remus and allowing the boy to stand also. "They're _not _outside your dorm room window, stuck in the tree."

"WHAT?" Remus bolted up the stairs.

"Wait!" Sirius ran up after him. "Don't ask James and Peter about it. They _didn't _help!"

Oh, Remus was going to _kill _those three. They touched his books. It took him a lot of time and money to get those tomes, and if they were damaged, hexes were going to fly.

Remus grabbed the doorknob and jerked the door open. He opened his mouth to start lecturing but instead gasped.

"What the—"

"Will you get in, already?" A pair of hands shoved him inside the room from behind. Sirius shut the door and locked it. "If everyone sees, they'll want in on it, too."

"How did you get him in here, Padfoot?" James asked, beaming. He was sitting on his bed.

"I told him we threw his books out the window."

"Oh, _that's _why he looked slightly mad." Peter _meep_ed. He set four bowls onto the table in the center of the room and backed away, almost becoming one with the wall.

"Sorry, Moons," Sirius slung an arm around his speechless friend's shoulder. "I didn't know how else to get you in here."

Remus didn't know what to say. The room was strung with large, blue streamers; Remus' favorite color. The boys had somehow smuggled a table into the room—right under Remus' nose—in the middle stood a large bowl with sixteen candles sticking out of it. They were all lit.

"Sorry we couldn't get a cake; the house elves wouldn't smuggle it in. We had to make due with this." James excused, scratching the back of your head.

"But _what for_?" Remus threw his arms in the air. "What did I do?"

Mouths dropped. Peter nearly fell over. James stood and barked out a laugh. Sirius set his head on Remus' shoulder, chuckling.

"Moony," He said loudly. "I told you it was overwork."

"_What's _overwork?" Remus grew a bit agitated. "Is _this _why you've been avoiding me?"

"Well, Sirius couldn't keep a secret from you if we taped his mouth shut and cut off his appendages, so we had to cut off all communication between you two." James explained. "Sorry about that. Blame him." Sirius stuck his tongue out.

"Moony," Peter asked. "What is today?"

"Today is Friday, February nineteenth. So what?" Remus shrugged.

"Wow," Sirius took out his wand and waved it around, summoning four chairs around the table. He pushed Remus forward and sat him in one of the seats. "He's really out of it."

"Remus." James knocked his friend on the head.

"James." Remus countered.

"Today is your birthday, smart one!" James sat down, dragging Peter to sit next to him.

Remus widened his eyes. _What? _He thought. _It can't be…._

It was true. He suddenly remembered. How could he have forgotten?

"He really did forget," Sirius sat down next to Remus, shocked. "How could you forget your _own _birthday?"

"It was an accident," Remus growled. "We had that big test in Transfiguration today and I was a little freaked."

"There was?" Sirius cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah," James agreed. "It was the one about…. Well…"

"It was about changing small animals into fake wands and large ones into desks and grandfather clocks." Remus interrupted. Sirius abruptly threw his arms in the air and burst into laughter.

"Oh, yeah!" He remembered now. "I _accidentally _missed and hit Snivellus. He turned into a grandfather clock."

"With grease pouring out of its sockets!" James joined in on the howling laughter. Peter stifled a few giggles.

"It wasn't funny," Remus insisted. "He had to be carried to the hospital wing."

"The little hands are still imprinted on his face!" Sirius sniggered. "But anyways…."

"Oh, yeah!" James whirled his wand through the air. Large notes appeared in the air, slightly vibrating back and forth.

"_Happy Birthday to you!" _They began singing. Remus cringed. It sounded like Peter, James, and Sirius had all started singing as loudly and as badly as they could. _"Happy Birthday to Moony! Happy Birthday to you!"_

"Guys…." Remus buried his head in his hands and shook said head. He was so embarrassed.

"Blow out the candles and make a wish, Moons!" Peter prodded. Remus took a deep breath and blew out all sixteen candles, his eyes closed.

_I wish Sirius would love me tonight._

"Open your presents, now!" James toppled three boxes in front of the flabbergasted werewolf, taking him by surprise.

Remus pulled the first one in front of him and pulled at the golden string on top of it. Then he pulled at the glittery blue wrapping paper and opened up the box. He pulled out a large book. He beamed.

"How did you know I wanted this?" He asked. James looked completely unenthused and shrugged.

"I read your diary."

Remus bit back the urge to scream. His thoughts about Sirius were in there!

"Okay, one: it's a _journal_." He pointed out. "And two: That's private." Now James grinned.

"But it looked _so _inviting!"

"It had boil spells on it!" Remus scrunched up his nose.

"Yes, it was just screaming 'I want to be opened by someone other than Moony.'" James rubbed his chin. "And a good thing I did, too." He turned to Sirius, who simply lifted an eyebrow. He poked the dog in the chest.

"I know something you don't know, I know something you don't know," James sang over and over again. Sirius turned red. Remus snarled.

"Why you—"

"Open mine now, Moony." Peter quickly interposed the two. He shoved a nice, large package to the boy. Remus opened the golden box and pulled out a new sweater. He smiled.

"It's that sweater I was looking at in Hogsmeade." He guessed. Peter nodded. "Thanks."

"OOH!" Sirius slammed his present in front of Remus. "Open mine! Open mine!" Remus glanced at Sirius, who seemed to be engrossed in the gift he'd just bestowed upon his furry little friend.

Sirius' present was very small; it was just a purple envelope with a golden sticker on it. Remus slowly opened the sachet and took out the certificate inside.

"_Gift Certificate:_

_**Remus J. Lupin **may spend up to 40 galleons in HoneyDukes"_

At the bottom was a paw print, not a signature.

Remus dropped his mouth and gasped.

"Forty galleons?" He asked. "Do you realize how much _chocolate _I can buy with that?"

Sirius beamed.

"We'll find out tomorrow, I guess."

Remus and Sirius locked eyes. Remus could feel Sirius' gray eyes boring into his amber ones, and he subconsciously licked his lips.

"How did you find forty galleons?" Remus inquired. Sirius shrugged.

"Stole a little from my family, won a bit from James, then Dumbledore gave me thirty galleons."

"How did Dumbledore know what you were doing?" James asked.

"How does Dumbledore know what anyone's doing?" Sirius countered. "However he knew, he walked by, saying someone had dropped the money and he wished for me to give it a good home." He winked at the blushing Remus. "So I did."

Remus found he couldn't stop staring at Sirius' lips as he was talking. To think that this person had gotten him a ticket to a supply of chocolate that would last him the rest of the year was _incredible_! He bit down on his lip to try and talk himself out of throwing himself on top of Sirius without delay.

"Let's eat!" James insisted, startling both Remus and Sirius. He set the four bowls in front of the Marauders and smiled.

"What's in there?" Remus looked into the bowl. Inside the large gray bowl lay pudding. Chocolate pudding. Sirius scratched the back of his head.

"It's the only thing the House Elves had on them at the time, since it's also around Professor Binn's Deathday. Everything else was either rotten or burning." He insisted. "Sorry,"

"No," Remus hooted. "I love pudding."

"Oh, good." James tapped the bowl with his wand and pointed at Remus' bowl. The pudding scooped itself out of the large basin and settled into the smaller one. "Eat up."

Remus began scarfing down his food. James laughed.

"Are you having a good time?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"It's chocolate," Remus stated, not even looking up.

"So we noticed," Sirius smirked. He took a bite of his own pudding.

"Hey," This made Remus look up. "You're the ones who gave it to me."

"We know, we know," James waved him off. "We're just messing with you. Trying to hold a conversation."

"Mmm…" Remus shook his head. "Never get between a chocoholic and his chocolate. Fingers get bitten off."

"Well, there's plenty more," Sirius saw Remus was almost done and summoned another plateful. "The house elves like us, so they charmed the bowl to fill itself until we don't want anymore."

"How nice of them," Remus seemed distracted. Peter smirked, picking through his pudding slowly. James took a huge gulp of the chocolate. Then he stared at his pudding, a wicked flare lighting up in his eyes.

"That's bloody brilliant." He told himself.

"What's brilliant?" Peter asked. James leaned over and started whispering in Peter's ear. A smile grew on Peter's face. "You're right. It's pretty good."

"Of course it is," James smirked. "I thought of it." He spooned out a large glob of pudding and held it up in the air.

"Hey, Padfoot?" Sirius looked up.

_SPLAT._

Sirius shot a hand up to his face. Chocolate pudding laced around his nose and all over his right eye. Remus looked up, astonished. Peter grinned. James smirked, sniggering.

"What are you playing at?" Sirius snarled with a grin, the same fiendish gleam in his opals.

"Guys—" Remus tried to stop what was coming. He wanted to _eat _the chocolate, not waste it.

"I think you know exactly what I'm playing at." James answered. "My next target—" Before anyone could move, James shot a glop of pudding toward Remus.

Sirius shot out of his chair, dragging Remus down to the floor with him. The slug of pudding missed by centimeters and splattered against the door.

Before Remus knew what was going on, he was on the floor, practically pinned by Sirius. He grunted as he hit the ground and felt himself turn beet red. He stared up at Sirius, who stared at him, panting. Sirius had his arms restrained above his head in the most suggestive way; Remus found himself biting his lip again.

A small droplet of pudding fell from Sirius' eye and splattered onto Remus' cheekbone. Sirius ran a hand through his hair, straddling Remus.

"Sirius?" Remus asked, barely above a whisper. Sirius didn't answer. He kept his gaze steadily on Remus and the cheekbone lightly covered in pudding. Remus gulped. Sirius watched his Adam's apple bob up and down.

"Sirius?"

Sirius leaned forward, and Remus slightly tensed. He shivered when Sirius licked off the dabs of pudding on his cheek.

_Oh, Merlin…._

Sirius pulled back as if realizing what he'd just done. He blinked, his gray eyes dancing. He licked his lips, getting the excess chocolate off.

"Sorry," Sirius turned red. He let go of Remus' arms and attempted to stand.

Remus grabbed Sirius by the sleeve and pulled him back down, pressing his lips to the black-haired boy's. Sirius gasped, obviously shocked, but in an instant he wrapped an arm around Remus' neck and began kissing back. Remus opened his mouth and let Sirius in, shutting his eyes and almost going limp.

"Ahem," James cleared his throat, breaking up the two lovers. Sirius seemed a bit aggravated, looking at his friend. James pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and crossed his arms, a knowing smirk across his face.

It took Remus a moment to figure out what had happened. When he did, his jaw plunged as far as it could go.

"You—you did this!" He stuttered, exchanging a stunned look with Sirius.

James held up his bowl of pudding, smiling as if he'd won a bet. Peter stood behind him, his hands over his mouth to try and hide his grin.

"Happy Birthday, Remus."

**XXXXX**

**Blarg. I'm not so sure about this one. I like it and all, I mean. I'm making another one like this where it's not his birthday and it's just Sirius and Remus, and it's an all-out food fight. **

**Once again I wanna thank Koholint for the awesome ideas she came up with! I could never have done it without you.**

**Amme Moto**


End file.
